Let Me Love you
by acebear
Summary: never know how to sum up a story so please read and review yours always Acebear
1. Chapter 1

Let Me Love you

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Abby was walking up to Tony's apartment they needed each other more then ever Gibbs just walked out on them. ( to go to Mexico) non of them really knew what to do she knew he would be getting drunk so she decided to go check on him to make sure he hadn't had to much . She knocked on the door it didn't take long for him to answer drink in hand. Seeing it was her he let her in he then looked at her then asked her why she was here she said to check up on you then she grabbed the glass out of his hand that he just must had gotten . He tried to get it back but wasn't fast enough he asked while trying to get it why she took it . She then said so you don't drink anymore she thought about taking it to the sink to get rid of it but then she thought better of it and just drank it in front of him . He just stood there in shock not believing she just did that .

He walked close to her then pulls her close she was shocked and yet excited to see what he was going to do next . He then kissed her deep it didn't take her long to kiss him back she knew it was wrong because he was drunk but to say she hadn't thought about what it would be like for him to hold her and kiss her like this would be a lie she thought about it all the time . She often thought about what it would be like for him to just come down to her lab and just take her on or even over her evidence table . He then picked her up not braking the kiss they were having he then took them to his bedroom and laid her on his bed . She looked up at him as he started taking their cloths off starting with her short skirt and underwear . Truth if that skirt was any shorter everyone would be able to see her underwear . She only wore them to try and make him crazy . Once he got them both undressed he then got on top of her and whispered in her ear that the drink she took was only first drink so he knew what they were doing and he had wanted to do this since he met her.

She was shocked for a moment then she said she felt the same way then she kissed him deep . He kissed her back deeper and started touching her. The feeling of him touching her made her skin feel like it was on fire in a good way she loved every second of it moaning louder and louder with every place he touched soon he was rubbing her core . Making her moan louder as he went faster he stopped rubbing just before she came . She looked at him and just before she was going to ask him why he stopped is when he started kissing her neck and entered her deep . She moaned louder as he went deeper and faster . With every thrust she was matching with hip rolls . They kept up this rhythm until they both felt that feeling the feeling if being close . It wasn't much longer and his cock was twitching making her walls close around him soon they were coming screaming each others names .

They laid there cuddling for a few before Abby looked at him . He looked back at her and before he could say anything she was on top of him straddling him . She started kissing his neck she smiled into one of the kisses feeling him get hard. Once he was hard he took no time in lowering herself onto him . They moaned at the feeling and it wasn't long before they were moving as one .soon after they were both feeling like they were close it only took a few more movements and they were coming for the 2nd time that night . Not wanting to lose the feeling she lays on him a few moments just while they are getting their breathing back to normal before getting off of him. Once they had their breathing back she got off him and laid down next to him . He pulled her close and they cuddled til they fell asleep.

Abby was the first one to wake up still cuddling with Tony . She smiled then kissed his cheek before getting up and going to take a shower. He woke up to the sound of his shower running he almost freaked up but then he remembered what happened last night then he decided to go make them some breakfast . It didn't take her long to finish her shower and walk back into his bedroom. Once walking he she saw he was gone so she decided go grab one of his shirts out of his closet knowing he wouldn't mind .

After picking out one of his Ohio state shirts out and putting it on she left out of his bedroom and went to find him. It didn't take her long to find him she just had to fallow the smell of the breakfast he was making . He back was turned to her when walked over to him and put her arms around him . He smiles at that and took her arms off him just long enough to turn around so he could look into her beautiful eyes. After turning around he asked her how she slept she then said she slept good then she asked him how he slept and he said better then I have in a long time. She smiled then said that that was good then pulled him close and kissed him deep. That simple kiss turned into a make out he was glad he had finished cooking and had plated their breakfast before she came in . After a few mins they needed air so they pulled away as soon as they got their breathing back to normal they got their plates and something to drink and went back to bed and started eating .

After they finished eating and everything was in the sink they had a quickie before she put he skirt back on so she could go home to get changed . After she changed at her place she went back to his but this time she was bring a bag so she wouldn't have to go home for the rest of the weekend .once she was back they sat in bed after a few moments she asked him what last night meant to him he said that it meant everything to him that she meant everything to him and that he should have told her years ago . She started to cry at how sweet he was being she then said she felt the same way then she got into his lap and kissed him deep . They both couldn't believe that they finally found the love they had been missing in each other like they always dreamed they would.

A/n stopping this chapter here sorry for not getting any new tabby or updates up been sick I have epilepsy so it makes this hard a few times a week sometimes every day but anyways let me know what you want me to update or if you have ideas for new ones and as always please review and thanks for reading .

Yours always

Acebear


	2. Chapter 2

Let Me Love You chapter 2

don't own anything but this work of fiction

recap

Abby was the first one to wake up still cuddling with Tony . She smiled then kissed his cheek before getting up and going to take a shower. He woke up to the sound of his shower running he almost freaked up but then he remembered what happened last night then he decided to go make them some breakfast . It didn't take her long to finish her shower and walk back into his bedroom. Once walking he she saw he was gone so she decided go grab one of his shirts out of his closet knowing he wouldn't mind .

After picking out one of his Ohio state shirts out and putting it on she left out of his bedroom and went to find him. It didn't take her long to find him she just had to fallow the smell of the breakfast he was making . He back was turned to her when walked over to him and put her arms around him . He smiles at that and took her arms off him just long enough to turn around so he could look into her beautiful eyes. After turning around he asked her how she slept she then said she slept good then she asked him how he slept and he said better then I have in a long time. She smiled then said that that was good then pulled him close and kissed him deep. That simple kiss turned into a make out he was glad he had finished cooking and had plated their breakfast before she came in . After a few mins they needed air so they pulled away as soon as they got their breathing back to normal they got their plates and something to drink and went back to bed and started eating .

After they finished eating and everything was in the sink they had a quickie before she put he skirt back on so she could go home to get changed . After she changed at her place she went back to his but this time she was bring a bag so she wouldn't have to go home for the rest of the weekend .once she was back they sat in bed after a few moments she asked him what last night meant to him he said that it meant everything to him that she meant everything to him and that he should have told her years ago . She started to cry at how sweet he was being she then said she felt the same way then she got into his lap and kissed him deep . They both couldn't believe that they finally found the love they had been missing in each other like they always dreamed they would.

Now on Let me love u chapter 2

He was the first to wake up . He smiled smiled down at her he then decided to wake her up so he started kissing her softly at first until she started to stir the he started to deepen them . Soon he was on top of her them just making out and enjoying each and every kiss that was deepening with every kiss . Soon they needed air so while they were trying to get there breathing back they just stirred into each others eyes . After they got their breathing back is when he finally asked her how she slept . She then said that she slept better then she had in a long time and that it was all because of him that she felt so safe in his arms . She then asked him how he slept and he said that he slept good thanks to her , After a few moments of talking hr finally asked her what she wanted for breakfast she just smiled at him and kissed him before flipping them over so she was now on top of him . It wasn't long after she flipping them over that they parted for air and got off him and said come on let's go take a shower and held or her hand he looked at her a moment before taking it . After helping him up they made their way to the bathroom and took their shower , After getting done with their shower they they dried each other off . He then pulled her close and kissed her deep it didn't take her long to start deepening the kiss . He then picked her up and carried her to the bedroom . After getting to the bedroom he took his time after laying her down on the bed just leaving a trail of kisses down her body. It wasn't long til he was eating her out . She moaned louder and louder with ever lick and suck . It only took a few more licks before she was coming hard and fast. He didn't miss a drop and after he was finished and they both had gotten their breath back that he started kissing back up her body . Once he got to her neck is when he took his time again before moving to her jawline and lips .

2 months later

Abby woke up to the smell of Tony cooking them lunch . She sat up and covered her mouth because she felt like she was going to get sick so she ran to the bathroom . It didn't take him long to cook and plate it then put it on a tray. Soon he was headed back to the bedroom with the tray he soon set it down after hearing that she was getting sick in the bathroom and went to check on her . It took her 20 mins to finally lift her head from the toilet . She had just whipped off her mouth when she heard a knock at the door . He slowly opened the door and walked over to her then sat down and asked her if she was OK before pulling her close and hugging her . She looked up at him almost in tears . He just held her and told her not to hold back and that when she was ready to tell him what was upsetting her to the point of tears that he would be there to listen .

She nodded and kissed him before telling him she wanted to go back to sleep. He then said OK let her go then stood up and held out his hand to help her up she took his hand after taking a deep breath , After she was standing he lead he back to the bed room . After they got there and she was sitting he asked her if she thought she could eat . She looked at him and said she didn't know but that she would try to . He then kissed her forehead before going and getting the tray and going back over to her with it he set it down after siting down in between them . She ate about half of her food before she felt like she was going to get sick again so she asked him if he could take it out of the room . He said OK then kissed her before taking the tray back out of the room it wasn't long after he left that she she laid down and fell asleep .

Abby's Dream

she was in her lab waiting on DNA results for a case when he came down to see her . He walked over to her and asked how his three favorite people were doing as he put his hand on her belly . She looked him in the eyes and said that they were good as she put her hand on top of his and smiled as they both looked at their hands on her belly .

She was all of a sudden woken up . She sat up in shock she looked over at Tony who had come back at some point and had decided to take a nap as well. She thought about waking him to tell him about her dream but chickened out . She looked at the clock and saw that she still had time to run to the store before it closed . Because if her dream turned out to be true she was going to have to go pick up some tests ,

it didn't take her long to get to the store and back in fact he was still asleep when she got back , After getting back she went right to the bathroom with the tests , soon after taking the tests she set a alarm and sat on the tub to wait . Soon her timer was going off after shutting it off she took a deep breath before getting up and walking over to the sink . After she made it to the sink she turned the tests over she started crying seeing that they both were positive . She couldn't help but cry she knew they hadn't exactly been careful lately but she never thought this would actually happen . After calming down enough she set the tests back down and went to take him up ,

it wasn't long after he was awake that she sat down next to him and told him that they needed to talk . He looked at her for a moment or two before asking her what they needed to talk about . She then took a deep breath before telling him about her dream , after telling him about her dream she took another deep breath before saying there's more that he needed to know . He looked at her with worry on his face he then asked her what it was , she then said well you know how we haven't been careful lately and the fact that I got sick earlier , he nodded and she continued by saying well it turns out my dream was right because it turns out I'm actually pregnant . He looked at her in shock for a moment before asking her if she was sure . She nodded the got up and went back to the bathroom and picked the tests up and went back over to him and showed him the tests . After looking from her to the tests for a moment or two he then stood up and picked her up and kissing her . He then said he couldn't believe that this was happening . He then said come on let's go celebrate she then kissed him before going to to closet and picking something to wear.

It didn't take long for her to get changed and for them to leave to go celebrate . Soon they found somewhere to eat at and after getting seated and waiting on their waiter . He looked at her lovingly before asking her how she would feel about tow things to celebrate tonight she looked at him confused for a moment until he got up and got down on one knee in front of her , she was just about to ask him what he was doing when he finally pulled the ring he had in his pocket . He then took her hand and began to ask her to marry him , After looking at him for a moment she finally said yes . Just after she said yes and he put the ring on her finger is when he got up and kissed her before sitting back down in his seat , Soon after he sat down is when their waiter came with their food it didn't take them long to eat and for them to pay and leave and to go home for some gentle sweet love making ,

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what u think by leaving a review thanks for reading

yours always

Acebear


End file.
